P O S E S I F!
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: CH 1: Keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhana. mereka sangat menyayangi bocah pirang itu, terlebih kakak laki-lakinya. tapi, waktu yang berubah membuat semua orang berubah."Jawab pertanyaanku Dobe!" #SasuNaru-ShikaNaru# chap pertama masih belum lemon kok!


_**-/- -/-**_

_**Pair: SasuNaru – ShikaNaru**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Confurt, Romance, Family,**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, rape, Typo, author labil, dll.**_

_**oOo Masashi Kishimoto oOo**_

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apa kau tahu Malaikat? sesosok mahluk yang selalu digambarkan bersayap dengan paras indah itu? mungkin kau tak pernah melihat wujudnya secara nyata dan langsung, tapi kau sudah sering mendengar bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Yah, digambarkan Malaikat itu bersayap dengan senyum indah menentramkan, berambut kuning cerah seperti matahari yang hangat, dan, mata beriris biru murni yang membuatmu ingin terhanyut di dalamnya.

Jadi, apa mungkin di hadapan si kecil Sasuke saat ini memang malaikat?

"Sasuke, dia Naruto. Dia adikmu sekarang..." ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah kiri bocah berusia delapan tahun itu.

Dengan pandangan yang agak enggan terlepas dari mahluk mungil yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang sang Ayah, Sasuke menatap Ibunya dengan wajah bingung. Apa tidak salah ibunya mengadopsi? Apakah Tuhan mengijinkan mahluknya yang paling setia tinggal sebagai keluarga di rumah mereka?

"Bukankah Ibu sudah bilang sebelumnya?" tambah Mikoto sedikit khawatir.

Surai raven itu mengangguk pelan sebelum dirinya mengambil satu langkah maju. Ia memandang anak yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, aku kakakmu, Uchiha Sauke..." ujar bocah itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto perlahan menggerser posisinya dan melepas genggaman tangannya di ujung baju Fugaku, ia lalu mengamati Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Dari senyum yang terpasang di wajah putih itu, si pirang yakin Kakaknya ini baik dan tak akan menjahatinya. Setidaknya, tidak akan memukulinya seperti teman-temannya di Panti Asuhan dulu.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyambut tangan Sasuke. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya perlahan saat merasakan telapak tangan itu begitu hangat. Inikah kehangatan seorang keluarga sesungguhnya, seorang Kakak yang akan melindunginya?

"Uchiha Naluto, Kak Shashu..." ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat menyipit.

Wanita berambut hitam lurus yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya langsung tersenyum lembut melihat hal itu. ia memandang suaminya sambil mengangguk yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis. Di dekatnya, seorang pemuda yang nampak mengenakan seragam hitam khas SMP pun nampak tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sepertinya, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik, karena Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan semua kasih sayang utuh dari sebuah keluarga lengkap. Selain itu, kediaman keluarga Uchiha juga akan semakin ceria dengan kedatangan si pirang...

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oO oOo**_

Si kecil berambut raven itu terus melihat jam di dinding dengan tatapan cemas. Sesekali dirinya melongokkan kepala ke arah gerbang yang terlihat dari kaca jendela ruang tamu. Ia mendesahkan nafas berat melihat tak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun di sana. Mencoba menenangkan diri, bocah setinggi 120 cm itu kembali mengahadap buku pelajarannya. Tapi lagi-lagi pikirannya terusik dengan suara detik jarum jam yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Rumah ini sangat sepi, tak heran suara pelan itu sampai terdengar. Saat ini Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya tengah keluar rumah mencari sang adik yang tak kunjung pulang dari sekolah. Mestinya tadi Sasuke yang satu sekolah dengan Naruto pulang bersama, tapi karena dirinya harus mengikuti latihan sepak bola, ia menyuruh sang adik pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun, sesampainya di rumah ternyata Naruto juga belum ada.

Bocah Uchiha itu menutup bukunya dan mulai berdiri. Ia tak bisa menunggu saja sementara ada kemungkinan adiknya sedang tersesat atau mengalami hal buruk lain. mengabaikan perintah orang tuanya untuk tetap diam di rumah, ia pun segera berlari ke pintu, berniat ikut mencari. Memang Sasuke tidak tahu secara pasti adiknya itu ada di mana, tapi ia masih bisa mendatangi tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Naruto.

Langkah bocah raven itu semakin di percepat saat ia merasa taman kota tak jauh lagi. ia segera membelok dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda si pirang.

Mungkin bukan seharusnya Sasuke mencari ke tempat-tempat seperti ini, orang tua dan Kakaknya pasti juga berpikiran yang sama tadi. mencoba berpikir kembali, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya perlahan. Tempat yang mungkin Naruto datangi dan tidak di ketahui banyak orang? Apakah mungkin Panti Asuhan?

Lagi, bocah itu berlari sekuat tenaga, walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mencari ke sana. Panti Asuhan masih beberapa meter di depan, tapi mata Sasuke sudah menangkap sebuah benda familiar milik adiknya. dengan cepat bocah Uchiha itu berlari ke bawah pohon di seberang jalan sana dan mengambil benda itu.

"Ini... " Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan terkejut pada benda itu.

Itu memang tas Naruto, Sasuke sangat yakin. Tapi kenapa tas adiknya ada di tempat seperti ini, lalu di mana adiknya itu sekarang? berpikir mungkin adiknya ada di dekat sana, Sasuke pun segera berlari menyusuri tempat itu. tapi, baru beberapa langkah...

**Tap!**

Kaki itu berhenti bersamaan dengan empunya terdiam kaku. Mata hitam bocah itu menatap lurus sosok bocah pirang yang tengah terbaring di bawah pohon dengan penuh luka legam di sekujur tubuhnya. Itu, Naruto...

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke yang lalu langsung menghampiri adiknya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh itu ke pangkuannya dan mengguncangkanya beberapa kali, tapi bocah itu masih saja diam.

"Naruto!..."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Pagi hari menjelang tenang di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Matahari yang masih sangat rendah itu meneroboskan sinar kemerahannya ke dalam salah satu kamar bercat jingga cerah. Satu-satunya sosok yang ada di sana mengerang pelan saat beberapa berkas cahaya menyinari wajahnya.

Alih-alih membuka kelopak, sosok dengan rambut kuning indah itu malah menghalau silau tadi dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tak salah juga, walau matahari bersinar cerah sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Pasti lah bersembunyi di dalam selimut lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus membuka mata dan menapakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai yang pasti sangat dingin.

Tapi, ini hari apa sih? Dan kira-kira jam berapa ya? Ah, nanti saja di pikirkan, pemuda yang sedang menggeliat nyaman di bawah selimut tebal itu masih terlalu mengantuk untuk mengurusinya. Toh, selama tidak ada suara yang –

_**Ngeek...**_

Seorang di ambang pintu coklat itu mendengus bosan saat melihat gundukan besar di atas ranjang. Perlahan kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki hitam melangkah masuk sampai tepat di sisi ranjang tadi. tangan putihnya pun menjulur, menyibak paksa selimut tebal di sana sampai seorang di dalamnya berjengit kaget.

"Bangun." Ujarnya pelan tapi penuh tekanan.

"Engh..." ia mengerang pelan dengan mata yang mulai dikerjab-kerjabkan. Perlahan, kelopak tan di sana terbuka dan menampilkan mata sebiru langit siang yang indah. Namun, keindahan itu langsung terganti dengan kesan kaget saat melihat pemuda raven di hadapannya sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"Huwaa! Kak Sasu, ini jam berapa? Ah, kenapa baru membangunkanku? " teriaknya kencang sambil berlari turun dari ranjang dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya memijit kening putihnya melihat tingkah konyol itu. harus ya, adiknya itu setiap hari melakukan keidiotan yang sama? Setidaknya jangan terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah saja bisa tidak sih?

Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah keluar kamar dan menunggu adiknya di ruang makan bersama yang lain, tak berapa lama suara gemeruduk dari arah tangga terdengar. Membuat satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu tersenyum lembut. Kontras dengan seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang mengerutkan kening di balik koran yang ia baca.

"Ibu!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja datang sambil memeluk dan mencium sang Ibu dari belakang.

"Hm," gumam Mikoto –sang Ibu pelan.

"Kak Sasu menendangku lagi..." ujarnya menja –masih bergelayut di leher Ibunya.

Pemuda yang menjadi pelaku penuduhan –Sasuke –langsung melotot pada bocah di belakang Ibunya. Ia mendeathglare super ngeri pada sang adik, membuat si pirang langsung ciut dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mikoto.

"Sudah Sasuke. Dan Naruto, cepat sarapan, kau sudah terlambat." Ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan pemuda berbalut seragam SMP itu.

Naruto langsung mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ibunya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya sejenak untuk mengejek sang Kakak. Tapi hanya decihan sebal yang menjadi balasannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengusap kepala pirang itu pelan, membuat Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum lebar pada sang pelaku –Uchiha Itachi.

Ya, ini lah keluarga Uchiha yang lengkap sejak tujuh tahun lalu Naruto datang. Selalu ramai dan bahagia, dan walau sang kepala keluarga terkesan dingin dan tidak perduli, tapi sebenarnya ia tersenyum tipis di balik koran itu.

"Ibu, kami berangkat!" teriak Naruto semangat untuk yang kedua kalinya di depan gerbang.

"Cepat Dobe! "

"Iya-iya kak Teme! Huh! "

Pemuda itu segera naik ke dalam mobil biru sang Kakak dan duduk dengan tenang. Ini hari pertama Naruto masuk SMP, tapi sudah bisa di pastikan terlambat. Lihat saja sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih, pasti gerbang sekolah juga sudah di tutup. Mungkin, seharusnya hal sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke, namun pemuda jenius itu pernah sekali lompat kelas, jadi sekarang dirinya sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Dan baginya, sedikit terlambat tidak masalah, karena dirinya bukan anak baru.

"Ne, Kak Sasu... kenapa aku satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang berambut pirang? Apa aku anak pungut?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap sisi wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

"Dobe, sekali lagi kau bertanya hal itu aku turunkan kau di sini. " jawab Sasuke sarkatis membuat sang Dobe langsung membuang muka ke samping dengan gaya sebal.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu memang sudah sering menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi jawaban kelaurganya hanya satu: karena dirinya spesial, makanya tidak sama.

Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto juga tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana pun dirinya sudah besar, jadi sudah sedikit mengerti, hanya saja melihat keluarganya begitu menyeyanginya Naruto jadi tak berani bertanya. Yah, dia hanya berani bertanya pada Sasuke, seorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, walau sering bertengkar.

Mobil itu perlahan berhenti, tak lama Naruto pun keluar dari sana dan menatap gedung sekolah di hadapannya. hah, benarkan gerbangnya sudah tutup?

"Aku antar ke dalam." ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Awas kau kalau mempermalukanku seperti dulu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Dobe!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Teme!"

Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal melihat bocah itu berlari ke sisi gedung. Dengan agak geram si raven kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya.

Sedang Naruto yang berusaha mencari jalan melalui gerbang belakang hanya menggerutu kesal. Sasuke itu selalu seenaknya, kalau bicara selalu dengan muka menyeramkan dan membentak-bentak tapi di saat-saat tertentu terlalu melindunginya. Bukan Naruto tidak suka, tapi pemuda itu kadang mempermalukannya. Dulu saat sudah kelas enam SD saja Sasuke pernah melempar bekal Hinata –teman kelas Naruto –yang hendak di berika pada dirinya karena lupa membawa bekal.

Bayangkan betapa waktu itu Naruto sangat malu pada Hinata yang berniat baik padanya. Huh, harusnya Sasuke itu tidak usah datang membawakan bekalnya. Toh, dirinya juga tidak akan mati kelaparan tanpa makan siang.

Pemuda itu terus menggerutu sampai dirinya melihat sebuah pagar besi di bagian belakang gedung. Dengan cepat pemuda itu merubah mimiknya sebalnya menjadi ceria. Walau pun terkunci, dirinya kan masih bisa memanjat pagar itu. yosh! Sekalian olah raga Naruto!

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kesusaha ia berhasil berada di atas, masalahnya sekarang, tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk melompat ke bawah, salah-salah dirinya lecet dan nanti waktu pulang akan mendapat omelan si Kakak temenya itu lagi.

"Huh!" ia mengdungus sekali sebelum nekat melompat ke semak-semak di bawahnya. Kan kalau ke sana tidak akan begitu sakit kan? Mungkin.

_**BUG!**_

"Arrg! "

"Eh?"

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat saat merasakan tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu yang empuk. Mata Shappire itu menatap kelopak mata putih di bawahnya dengan bingung. Bukan tanah, dan bukan daun?

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Satu menit.

"Idiot!"

Naruto langsung berjengit dan menegakkan tubuhnya saat sadar ia menimpa seseorang. Si pirang menatap pemuda yang juga mendudukkan dirinya itu dengan kepala sedikit miring. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Naruto pernah melihat wajah orang ini.

"Naruto?" ujar pemuda itu dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget.

Eh, dia menyebut nama Naruto kan? Apa Naruto mengenalnya? Teman SD, teman TK, atau tetangga? Mungkin, soalnya kata keluarganya Naruto pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya melupakan banyak hal waktu kecil.

"Kau mengenalku?"

_**Tett... Tett.. Tett...**_

"Ah... aku terlambat!"

Hendak pemuda dengan kuncir tinggi itu membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, tapi si pirang sudah keburu berteriak dan berlari menjauh. Pemuda dengan _name tag _Shikamaru Nara itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak berubah..." ujarnya sambil kembali merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke rerumputan.

Sorot matanya yang terlihat mengantuk itu menatap ke langit biru di atasnya. Langit musim dingin yang cerah, mirip dengan_'_nya_'_. itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oO oOo**_

Pemuda itu berjalan gontai selepas keluar dari ruang guru. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa kesal. Baru pertama masuk sudah di panggil ke ruang guru karena terlambat satu jam pelajaran. Hah, pokoknya mulai besok dirinya tidak boleh terlambat lagi.

Perlahan langkah kakinya di belokkan ke dalam kelas dan mengambil duduk di bangkunya dengan muka yang menempel di meja.

Hah, Tapi apa bisa ia bangun pagi tanpa di bangunkan orang lain? dengan alarm juga percuma yang ada ia membanting benda itu tanpa sadar. Hah, pikirkan itu nanti lah, dirinya sedang tidak mood.

_**TAP!**_

"Engh?" Naruto bergumam pelan dan menegakkan kepalanya sekedar melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia mengernyitkan kening saat melihat seorang itu adalah pemuda yang tadi ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Apa yang mau Kakak ini lakukan? Naruto kan tadi tidak sengaja, apa orang ini mau memukulinya? Jangan harap Naruto takut, dirinya kan memang tidak salah.

"Naruto?"

Eh, iya juga. pemuda ini tahu namanya kan? Padahal kan Naruto belum dapat _name tag_, dari mana orang ini tahu?

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya curiga denga alis sedikit terangkat.

Pemuda itu belum menjawab, ia malah beralih duduk di meja depan Naruto dan menatapnya lurus. Apa-apaan dia, kenapa malah duduk di meja begitu? Itu kan tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak berkerut.

"Ingat, yang tadi pagi kan?"

Shikamaru mendesah pelan sebelum mengangguk sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunggu si pirang menyambutnya. Mengerti maksud pemuda itu, Naruto pun langsung menjulurkan tangan tannya dan menjabat tangan putih itu.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Uchiha Naruto!" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lupa sama sekali dengan dengan perihal pemuda itu tahu namanya.

Mungkin, perkenalan kembali lebih baik dari pada mengingatkan apa yang sudah terlupakan. Lagi pula, memang sebaiknya hal buruk tidak diingat-ingat. Ya, itulah yang sang Nara pikirkan.

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oO oOo**_

Naruto duduk di meja belajarnya, menghadap buku di sana dengan serius. Bibirnya yang kecil itu bergerak lincah mengeja semua huruf yang ada tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi jangan kau pikir pemuda manis itu sedang belajar, dia sedang membaca komik serial vampir yang sangat di gemarinya.

_**Ngeekk...**_

"Kau pulang dengan siapa tadi?"

Suara decitan pintu itu diikuti suara bariton yang Naruto kenali betul. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda pirang itu mengambil buku tulis untuk menutupi komiknya. Ia mendengus sebal sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke samping untuk memelototi seorang yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu ya?" bentak Naruto kesal karena sedikit kaget.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Dobe!"

Mendengar bentakkan dengan nada serius itu Naruto lagi-lagi berjengit kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya takut-takut sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

"Na-naik taksi..."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak tahu si dobe ini punya uang untuk membayar taksi, ia pikir adiknya ini selalu menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli komik.

"Besok tunggu aku sampai menjemputmu." Tambahnya sambil membalik badan dan hendak keluar.

"Dan kerjakan PR mu!"

Naruto yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan lagi komiknya langsung terdiam bak beku. Ia mengagguk pelan tanpa melihat ke arah pintu. Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup pemuda blonde itu langsung menghembuskan nafas lega dan menarik komiknya.

Benar-benar, kalau begini usianya tidak akan panjang karena terus jantungan. Hah, tapi... dirinya tadi baru saja berbohong lagi kan? Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Ia sebenarnya pulang di antar kakak kelasnya yang bernama Shikamaru itu. sejak perkenalannya dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto memang sangat dekat dengannya.

Habis, selain baik Shikamaru juga pintar, bahkan dirinya yang sangat susah mengerti pelajaran langsung paham saat pemuda berkuncir itu yang mengajari. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang mengajarinya pake di bentak-bentak, gak ngerti lagi.

Tapi, dirinya memang tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, Naruto tidak mau sampai kejadian dulu terulang apa lagi sampai menyebabkan Shikamaru menjauhinya. Jujur saja, teman Naruto hanya beberapa di kelas karena terlalu dekat dengan Shikamaru, jadi dia tidak ingin sampai tidak punya teman dekat. Lagi pula, selain itu Shikamaru membuatnya merasa... aman.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding belakangnya. ia mendengus setiap kali merasa aneh akan dirinya yang mulai over protective pada adiknya sendiri. Bahkan dirinya sangat tidak suka kalau adiknya dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di dekat pemuda itu.

Mungkin... Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya kawatir pada adiknya itu. apa lagi sejak kejadian Naruto menghilang, itu benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa banyak orang yang ingin menyatiki adiknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi...

"Hah..." pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan ke luar kamar dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. perlahan pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya ke kenop pintu dan mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

Sasuke hanya ingin melihat wajah tenang adiknya sebelum tidur. Entah sejak kapan hal ini sering ia lakukan untuk membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, itu menjadi sebuah kebutuhan bagi dirinya.

Si raven mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling, saat tidak menemukan si pirang di atas ranjang. Merasa khawatir, kaki jenjang itu pun dijalankan sampai ke pintu kamar mandi dan empunya membuka pintu di sana pelan. tapi Sasuke langsung diam membeku saat melihat pemuda yang di cari-carinya berdiri diam di bawah shower tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain pun.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda raven itu menggerakkan matanya ke atas sampai bawah, melihat setiap inci lekuk tubuh tan lembab itu. entah apa yang ia rasa ini, tapi itu membuatnya merasa ingin menengguk ludah dan melakukan sesuatu yang instinya perintahkan.

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oO oOo**_

Pemuda pirang itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengan yang terlipat. Ia mendesah nafas berat beberapa kali, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tahu pemuda itu sedang bermasalah.

Sebenarnya Naruto memang sedang ada masalah dengan kakaknya, tak seperti biasanya hari ini Sasuke berangkat lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Naruto berangkat bersama sang ayah dan Ibunya yang hendak ke luar kota.

Apa mungkin kemarin sebenarnya kakaknya itu tahu kalau dirinya berbohong makanya sang Kakak marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya? Pagi ini juga Sasuke tidak membangunkannya, malah waktu Naruto turun ke ruang makan kakaknya sudah berangkat. Apa sebaiknya Naruto minta maaf dan bicara jujur saja?

Pemuda itu menegakkan duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Mungkin menceritakannya pada Shikmaru akan membuatnya sedikit lega, syukur-syukur pemuda berambut nanas itu dapat membantunya memecahkan masalah.

_**Tap!**_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di depan kelas Shikamaru. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget saat melihat pemuda itu berpelukkan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Mendadak, deru nafas si pirang tak beraturan karena jantungnya berpacu kencang. Tak Cuma itu, ia juga dapat merasakan kakinya terasa lemas.

"Ups, Shika, pacarmu..." ujar gadis yang nampak di peluk Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sayangnya pemuda pirang yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu tidak sempat mendengar suara gadis itu karena sudah berlari sekencangnya, menjauh dari sana. Melihat itu Shikamaru yang menengok dan sempat melihat bayangan rambut pirang hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Hah, merepotkan. " gerutu sang Nara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang selalu terasa gatal.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan melihat pemuda blonde tadi tengah membelok ke koridor lain. nampaknya Naruto berlari ke arah atap. Shikamaru yang jelas bisa menebak pun menyusulnya walau tak begitu mengerti kenapa pemuda itu lari.

Tak berapa lama, dirinya bertemu pintu besi yang menjadi aksen menuju atap. Pemuda pun meraih kenop di depannya perlahan dan mendorongnya hingga terdengar decit kecil.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto yang nampak mengusap-usap pipinya. Dari matanya yang nampak sedikit memerah Shikamaru tahu kalau pemuda itu baru saja mengelap air matanya. apa Naruto cemburu, atau memang sedang dalam masalah? Jujur, Shikamaru senang kalau kenyataannya memang Naruto cemburu, setidaknya itu berarti banyak bagi sang Nara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pemuda itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat. Tidak, Naruto bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dadanya sesak saat melihat kejadian tadi. seperti tidak rela atau semacamnya. Tapi kenapa tidak rela itu yang masih ia bingungkan.

Apa karena ia menganggap Shikamaru teman baiknya dan tidak mau sampai pemuda itu memiliki seseorang yang dapat mengurangi perhatiannya pada Naruto, atau karena...

"Hah... tadi aku hanya menangkapnya karena dia terpeleset. Kau salah paham..." ujarnya sebelum menguap lebar.

"Engh?" gumam Naruto sambil menengok ke belakang. Mempertemukan pandang keduanya.

"Benarkah?" tambahnya sambil menatap mata Shikamaru lekat.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. matanya di pejamkan perlahan dan tak lama suara nafas halusnya menderu merdu di telingan tan itu.

Kenapa Naruto merasa dadanya berdebar aneh mendengar dengkuran halus Shikamaru? Dan lagi, bau nafas segar pemuda itu membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya masih memejamkan mata.

Si pirang sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. jelas, Shikamaru yang menempel pada bahu Naruto menyedari, tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis sekilas.

"Ti-tidak kok! Enak saja!" seru Naru sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Hening. Angin yang bertiup sepoi memainkan surai keduanya lah yang menggantikan mereka bercakap-cakap. Tapi, keheningan ini membuat pemuda pirang itu nyaman. Dan, jujur saja Naruto senang di jadikan bantal tidur pemuda itu.

Perlahan si pirang memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang nampak terlelap itu lalu tersenyum tipis. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak mengikuti hasrat hatinya yang ingin membelai pipi putih pemuda itu. lagi, pemuda itu merasa pernah melihat wajah Shikamaru sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum bertemu di sekolah ini.

"Naruto, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Heh?" serunya kaget dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dan hampir menubruknya.

Katakan dirinya salah dengar? Dan, sejak kapan pemuda itu terbangun?

Dua iris berbeda bentuk itu saling bertatapan intens saat menyadari posisi masing-masing. Shikamaru yang tadinya reflek dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan ke lantai, berada tepat di atas tubuh Naruto yang condong ke belakang. Terlalu dekat, dan seperti adegan yang... err, you-know-what.

Perlahan, saat wajah itu terasa makin dekat Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat. Sampai terasa bibirnya di belai halus bibir lain, ia mulai berani membuka matanya lagi. tapi, langsung tertutup kembali saat yang ia dapati adalah sepasang bola mata pemuda itu yang menatapnya redup.

_**oOo 31 Sherry's oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oO oOo**_

"Terimakasih Shika!" ujar Naruto sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Shikamaru yang ada di dalam mobil.

Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan tangannya sebagai balasan dan mulai menjalankan lagi mobilnya. Melihat mobil itu sudah cukup jauh Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit hati-hati, takut kalau Kakaknya tahu ia baru pulang, apa lagi diantar orang.

Hah, harusnya ia tadi minta di turunkan di depan gang saja. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke tambah marah? tadi saja ia tidak di jemput dan menyuruhnya pulang naik taksi. Dan harusnya Naruto tadi memang naik taksi saja, atau setidaknya menolak saat di ajak Shikamaru mampir ke rumah keluarga Nara.

Naruto belum siap jujur pada kakaknya dan menceritakan tentang Shikamaru, apa lagi ia dan Shikamaru sudah... huh! bagaimana ini, Naruto benar-benar bingung. Terlebih dua minggu ini orang tuanya akan berada di luar kota, jadi dirinya hanya akan bertiga saja di rumah bersama kakak-kakaknya. Mana Kak Itachi jadi agak sibuk karena sibuk sebentar lagi KKN. kalau begitukan Naruto hanya punya teman si Teme itu di rumah. Tidak enakkan kalau didiemin terus?

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf?... " gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu utama rumah itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

_**DEG!**_

Naruto langsung berjengit kaget dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara. Ia melotot sebal pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku itu. sekali saja apa tidak bisa kakaknya ini tidak membuatnya kaget?

"Teme! Kau mengaget –"

"Siapa yang mengantarmu? " potong Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam kaku.

Menyadari adiknya diam saja bertanda bingung menjawab, pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan menghampiri si pirang. Ia menatap pemuda itu tajam, tapi Naruto terlihat langsung membuka mulutnya gelagapan, berusaha mencari alasan.

_**SET!**_

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah geram sambil menarik kerah bagian kiri Naruto hingga leher dengan beberapa bekas kemerahan itu terlihat jelas.

Spontan, Naruto pun meraba lehernya. Ia merasakan beberapa bagian di sana sedikit bengkak dan agak sakit. menyadari kalau itu bekas gigitan ia pun langsung menarik kerahnya dan menutupi bagian itu.

"J-jatuh!" jawab Naruto yang lalu hendak beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Pemuda itu tahu, ia akan mendapat masalah kalau lebih lama di sana. Jadi lebih baik dirinya –

_**BUG!**_

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya menapak lengannya sudah ditarik Sasuke dan badannya di banting ke kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mata hitam itu terlihat berkilat dan wajah empunya nampak menahan emosi. Naruto yang menyadari kakaknya benar-benar marah langsung bergetar ketakutan.

Ia memang sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan sampai di bentak, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya ia dilempari tatapan seperti itu. tatapan yang mirip dengan setahun yang lalu saat sang kakak menghajar seseorang yang tak sengaja menyerempet dirinya, dan seseorang itu hampir saja di bunuh kalau sang Ayah tidak datang untuk menghentikan.

"Kak Sasu..." gumam Naruto parau dan bergetar.

Pemuda raven itu mencengkram lengan Naruto semakin erat, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Giginya juga terlihat menggertak pertanda sang kakak berusaha menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga.

Emosi Sasuke saat ini benar-benar sampai batasnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu Naruto berbohong kemarin, tapi dirinya mencoba mengabaikan karena sadar perlindungannya sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, bekas kemerahan itu sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa pemuda yang mengantar Naruto kemarin dan hari ini bukan sekedar teman. Lebih dari itu, dan Sasuke tahu bekas itu tidak mungkin di dapatkan adiknya dari seorang gadis.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Sasuke makin geram ia semakin menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto hingga beberapa bagian tubuh mereka menempel. Dan karena interaksi itu lah, tiba-tiba otak si raven teringat akan kejadian semalam. Kejadian saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto telanjang di bawah kucuran air. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak sanggup berada di dekat adiknya dalam jarak terlampau dekat karena membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kakak!"

_**Bersambung...**_

Entah kenapa aku merasa fict ini agak kaku dan kurang enak di baca. Udah aku edit dan perbaiki beberapa kali sebenarnya tapi masih aja gak enak. Hah, semoga ada yang mau memberi saran. Dan yah, ini rate M, dengan warning Rape, jadi bagi yang tidak suka chap depan jangan baca, dan chap 2 akan agak lama mengingat banyak fic multi yang antri di ketik. Hehe...

Arigatou, jaa.. ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
